ABSTRACT The goal of the Biostatistics & Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BBSR) is to provide basic, translational, clinical and population science investigators at the Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) with access to high-quality statistical science and informatics. Ming Tan, PhD, Chair of the Department of Biostatistics, Bioinformatics and Biomathematics (DBBB), and Subha Madhavan, PhD, Founding Director of the Georgetown Innovation Center for Biomedical Informatics (ICBI), are codirectors of the BBSR. The BBSR provides statistical and bioinformatics support for designing studies, managing and analyzing data. Its functions include study design; statistical analysis and reporting of research studies, including clinical trials, studies with high-dimensional omics and imaging data (including pathway analysis and computational modeling) and providing access to deidentified electronic health records (EHRs); review and monitoring of clinical protocols through membership on the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee (PRMC) and the Data and Safety Monitoring Committee (DSMC); and provision of biostatistics and informatics training and expertise in collecting, integrating, managing and applying biomedical data to innovative, transdisciplinary cancer research projects. In addition, the BBSR provides LCCC investigators with advanced statistical and bioinformatics methods and expertise developed independently by BBSR faculty. The BBSR has excellent computing resources, informatics infrastructure and software necessary for efficient and effective support of LCCC research through its engagement with ICBI and the Georgetown University (Georgetown) Information Services (UIS). Through these collaborations, the BBSR focuses on Web and cloud based development for biomedical applications. It has collaborated with members in all four LCCC research programs (Breast Cancer [BC], Cancer Prevention and Control [CPC], Experimental Therapeutics [ET], and Molecular Oncology [MO]) and with multiple Shared Resources, including the Genomics & Epigenomics Shared Resource (GESR), the Survey, Recruitment & Biospecimen Collection Shared Resource (SRBSR), and the Proteomics & Metabolomics Shared Resource (PMSR) as well as the Clinical Research Management Office (CRMO). The BBSR supports the development and maintenance of standardized and scalable information architecture to connect data and metadata from clinical, biospecimen and research systems to enable all forms of cancer research. BBSR faculty members were coauthors on 156 LCCC member publications in the current funding period. During 2017, BBSR members supported 42 research projects from 25 LCCC investigators.